Surprises
by KataangforeverZutaranever
Summary: Kataang. Katara is pregant and Aang has to go fight in the war. Chapters 1,2,and 3 are up!
1. A family

**Surprises **

**A/N: This is after Aang and Katara are married. Katara is 21 and Aang is 19. They have already gotten married. So R&R. No flames pwease. Here you go. **

xxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Katara was walking through her and Aang's home. They had been married for about 1 week. She had to be the happiest girl in the world. They currently had their very own home,which was next to Sokka's and Toph's, in Ba Sing Se. There wedding had been held at the South Pole,since that was Katara's homeland.

They had just gotten back from their honeymoon. It was held at The Southern Air Temple. They had both decided that was the best place to go since it was uninhabited. That had been wonderful for both of them not having to hear Sokka say, "Hey! No making out with my sister." But that was all over now. They were happily married. They could in public if they wanted. No one could stop them. That was exactly what was running through their heads about three hours ago.

Katara was trying to find all of her clothes. Her and Aang's clothes were everywhere. Some in the bed,on the floor,some even in the hallway. There was even clothes in the family room.

While they were going through room after room,finding pieces of clothing one at a time, Sokka,being the rude person he is, barged in.

"Katara, Aang I-" he stopped in mid-sentence.

Katara's eyes went wide and Aang was blushing a deep crimson. Sokka was,too, wide eyed. He began to speak.

"I would ask what's going on here, but I'm afraid of the answer. So I'm just going to go and pretend I didn't see anything." And with that, he was gone.

"That was awkward. Very awkward. Espically having your own brother come in on you and your husband." Katara said, still wide-eyed.

"Let's be like him and pretend that didn't happen." Aang said, still blushing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At about 1:30am, Aang heard a sound. He put his hand over to make sure Katara was okay, but she wasn't there.

"Katara?" Aang ask.

"In here." she said.

Aang got out of the bed he and Katara shared. He walked into the bathroom. Katara was leaned over the toilet, puking. Aang knelled down beside her. He held her hair with one hand,making sure it didn't get puke in it. With his other hand, he rubbed her back gently. Once she was done, she lifted her head to look at him. She gave him a weak smile and then grew wide-eyed. She bent back over and began throwing up once more. After about 2 more minutes,she had finally stopped.

"Are you feeling okay?" Aang ask, worry in his words.

"I'm not sure. I was fine before we went to bed. I just woke up feeling awful. I didn't mean to make you wake up." she said apologetically.

"It's okay. I'm glad I woke up. If something happened, I don't know what I would do."

"It's probably just a little bug. It'll be gone shortly." Katara reassured him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

About one month passed. The sickness just grew worse and worse. Then, when Katara was climbing into bed with the tight,knee length,blue nightgown on, Aang noticed something different about her. He looked at her hair. Nothing was different. It was still down with the two hair loopies in it,just as it always was. He looked at her face. Just and joyful and beautiful as ever. He went to her stomach. It looked a little different.

_Wait. What's so different about her? She is the same beautiful waterbender I married a month ago. But her stomach is a little...bigger. She has been eating more lately._ Aang thought.

"Is something wrong Aang?" Katara ask,following where he was looking.

"No. Not at all. It's just..."

"Just what Aang? Is there something wrong? If something is wrong, I need to know. Am I gaining weight?"

"Umm...W-well...n-no. I mean just a little. It's nothing to worry about."

"I don't want to have any weight, noticeable or not."

"It's not even noticiable Katara."

"It must be! If you can see it, I think it is noticeable!"

"Katara,please I don't want to fight. You are beautiful."

"Well, we will worry about this more tomorrow. Goodnight Aang."

"Goodnight Katara."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Katara."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day, Toph came over to talk to Katara. They were in Katara and Aang's bedroom. Aang wasn't allowed inside. He wasn't sure why. Sokka decided to come over to keep Aang company.

A few hours passed and Toph finally came out. She and Sokka left without saying a word,leaving Aang confused.

"I wonder what that was about." Aang wondered aloud.

Then, Katara came out of their bedroom. She had one of the biggest smiles ever on her face. Aang could tell there was something going on that he didn't know about.

Katara came up to him slowly. When she sat down beside of him, she kissed him. He was still confused to her strange behavior. He still enjoyed the kiss.

"Katara what's going on?"

"Aang, I'm pregnant."

**A/N: Like It?Hate it? R&R. Yes I realize that I forgot to mention there is Tokka in this,since they are living together.If you think I should make some more Tokka appear,let me know. Anything,but go to the Zutarian side,to make my readers happy!!. Chapter 2 coming soon...**


	2. News from Katara

**Surprises**

A/N: Here is chapter 2! Enjoy.

**xxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxx**

**Flashback: "What's going on?" "Aang, I'm pregnant"**

**xxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXxxxxxx**

Aang was in a state of shock. His newlywed wife was pregnant! He was going to be father! He was going to have a child. They were going to have a child.

"Aang?"

When Aang heard his wife call his name, he snapped out of his trance. "THAT'S WONDERFUL!!"

Katara giggled as she went over and sat on his lap. "So Mr.Father, happy?"

"Mr. Father?" Aang raised an eyebrow and chuckled.

"Well, your going to be a father aren't you?"

"True. And yes. I am very happy. So does this mean I can call you 'Mrs. Mother'?"

"Don't push it."

"Okay. Want to go tell Sokka the good news?"

As if on que, Sokka once more burst through the door. This time his hands were covering his eyes. "Is it safe?"

Katara leaned up to Aang's ear. "Shall we mess with him?"

"Sure."

"Yes Sokka, it is safe."

As Sokka took his hands off his eyes, Katara and Aang began kissing or as Sokka calls it, 'Making out'.

Sokka let out a whimper. "You said it was safe."

"We are dressed aren't we? Isn't that enough?" Katara ask, getting slightly annoyed with her brother telling her and Aang to stop kissing.

Sokka began to speak. He sighed disappointedly when he couldn't think of anything.

Katara smiled since she had won this 'battle' between the two of them. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Well Toph over here," he pointed to Toph, "wouldn't stop talking about you guys had something to tell me."

"Well we do. But we need some time to talk."

"Oh come on Sugar Queen! You won' tell Snoozles over here the good news!" Toph walked away angrily with Sokka following behind.

"We have to tell them soon or they are going to find out."

"If this is about you becoming fat I don't wanna hear it." Aang said laughing.

"We both know I'm becoming fat. We both know I am."

"Katara, you have to be the skinniest person I know. Promise."

"Thanks Aang. You know...I kind of had something fun in mind if you want to."

xxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few more minutes of them talking, Katara sighed. "Well I'm going to go and get ready for bed."

"Do you have to?" Aang ask like a three year old.

_He act's so immature for his age sometimes. _ Katara thought. "I'll be back okay?"

"Okay..."

With that, Katara was on her way to the bathroom. She had already laid out clothes and a towel earlier that day. She was getting ready to get in the nice warm tub of water. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Aang! Please get the door!"

"Alright!"

Aang opened the door. There was a messenger who handed Aang a letter with a Firenation insignia on it. The messenger bowed and walked away.

Aang shut the door. He sat down on the couch. He slowly opened the letter, thinking this couldn't be good at all. The letter read:

Dear Aang,

There has been some threats, and someone has threatened to bring war back. We need you to come to the Firenation immediately. 

Thanks, Firelord Zuko and Lady Mai

"Katara! I need you to come here!"

"One second!"

Katara was wondering what was the problem. She quickly wrapped her towel around her wet hair and the other around her body. She didn't mind since she and Aang were married.

"What is it Aang?" Katara ask sitting next to him.

"I have to go."

"Why?"

"Something is wrong in the Firenation."

"Can I come?"

"No. I wouldn't live if something happened to you. I'm sorry."

"Please. I don't want to be alone. Please Aang." Katara begged.

"No. It's too dangerous. I can't risk it."

"When do you have to leave?"

"Tomorrow."

Tears began to build up in Katara's eyes. "Aang, please don't leave me. I couldn't live."

"It's okay Katara. I promise."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too. I'll come back as soon as I can. I promise."

"Why can't I come? I'll be fine."

"I am not taking a chance on you or our beautiful unborn baby."

"Please Aang."

"No Katara. I have got to go now. Bye."

"Aang, please let me come. Please."

"What would I do if something happened? I can't. It's too risky."

"I love you."

"I love you too Katara. I will be home as soon as I can. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

Katara kissed Aang one last time before he got on Appa.

"Yip-Yip" Aang said in a sad tone.

"I LOVE YOU AANG!" Katara shouted.

"I LOVE YOU TOO KATARA!" Aang shouted back. He climbed onto Appa's saddle to get one last look at his pregnant wife. A tear trickled down his cheek. He wouldn't be seeing her for awhile...


	3. Bad news

**Surprises**

**A/N: Here you go!! The 3****rd**** chapter of Surprises. In the previous chapter, Aang got a letter from Zuko saying he needed to come to the Firenation. He left on Appa. This is in Katara's POV. Enjoy!!**

**xxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxx**

Once Aang was out of my sight, I slowly walked back inside. I hated to see him go so soon. We had only been married for almost five weeks. Even though he promised me he would be back soon, I wasn't quite for sure if he would or not. I just wish he would have let me go with him.

I walked to the bathroom to take a calming bath. I ran the tub full of warm water. But, I stopped. The thought I suddenly had made me freeze. Tears were streaming down my tan cheeks. I couldn't do it. Everything I had ever done, Aang had done with me. This was going to be the worst time of my life...

**xxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxx**

That night, I got in bed. There was no one but me there. Once more, tears. I couldn't sleep. There was no way I could. I got up went over to the desk and began to write.

_**Dear Aang,**_

_**I really miss you. I can't eat, sleep or even talk. It is so lonely here without you. Please come home. I know you can't but whenever you can, I promise to miss you every day of my life. I know it has only been one night, but it's hard. I'm going to try to write to you every day. I really miss you. I love you.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Katara**_

**A/N: I know this chapter was short but I had a writers block. Those things stink.**


	4. Home

**Surprises**

**A/N:This came to me while I was listening to Michael Buble Home. I don't own ATLA or Home. I wish I did though...**

**xxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxx**

**Aang had finally arrived at the palace. It was about 12:00 midnight when Hawky, a messenger Hawk Sokka had bought in their previous adventures, arivved with a letter.**

"**Hawky!" Aang shouted. "What are you doing here?"**

**Hawky flew onto Aang's desk he was sitting at. Aang opened Hawky's note compartment. Aang opened the letter. "It's from Katara." **

**Aang began to read the note Katara had sent. He saw a tear that had dried onto the note.**

**Aang pulled out a brush and paper and began to write.**

Another summer day  
Has come and gone away  
In Paris and Rome  
But I wanna go home  
Mmmmmmmm

May be surrounded by  
A million people I  
Still feel all alone  
I just wanna go home  
Oh, I miss you, you know

_**Dear Katara,**_

_**I miss you to. I can't wait to see you.**_

_**Love, Aang**_

Aang got out another piece of paper and began to write.

_**Dear Katara,**_

_**I love you.I really miss you.**_

Aang sighed. He couldn't think of anything to write.

_**Dear Katara,**_

_**I'm fine baby, how are you?**_

_**Love, Aang**_

He shook his head. Nothing could descirbe how he felt.

And I've been keeping all the letters that I wrote to you  
Each one a line or two  
"I'm fine baby, how are you?"  
Well I would send them but I know that it's just not enough  
My words were cold and flat  
And you deserve more than that

Aang finally gave up. He decided he would think on it more tomorrow. Maybe a good night's sleep would help him.

Aang tried and tried to go to sleep. There was just something missing. _Katara_. Aang thought.

**xxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxx **

"Zuko. I need to go back home.I can't live like this. Not having Katara at my side, it's like death."

Zuko and nodded. "I know. That's rough buddy."

"Thanks Zuko. You have no idea how happy I am."

Another aeroplane  
Another sunny place  
I'm lucky, I know  
But I wanna go home  
Mmmm, I've got to go home

Let me go home  
I'm just too far from where you are  
I wanna come home

"I just really want to go home. To my family." Aang continued.

And I feel just like I'm living someone else's life  
It's like I just stepped outside  
When everything was going right  
And I know just why you could not  
Come along with me  
'Cause this was not your dream  
But you always believed in me

"Why didn't Katara just come with you Aang?"

"For one she's pregnant. And second, it wasn't her dream."

"I thought her dream was to be with you."

"I couldn't risk anything happening to her."

Another winter day has come  
And gone away  
In even Paris and Rome  
And I wanna go home  
Let me go home

And I'm surrounded by  
A million people I  
Still feel all alone  
Oh, let me go home  
Oh, I miss you, you know

Let me go home  
I've had my run  
Baby, I'm done  
I gotta go home  
Let me go home  
It will all be all right  
I'll be home tonight  
I'm coming back home

That night, Aang sat down at his desk and began to write.

**_Dear Katara,_**

**_Great news! I'm coming home. I'll see you soon. I love you._**

**_Love, Aang_**

**A/N: Like it. I got this idea from the song Home. Wonderful song. Well I think so.lol This just seemed to fit it when I thought about it. So second songfic and 4th chapter all in one. Cool aren't I? Lol. Please R&R.**


End file.
